The Fairly Oddparents in Yugioh world
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Timmy and his fairy godparents get thrown into the Yugioh world. one of his fairies gets fairy-napped and they have to find out who did it before it's too late!
1. Default Chapter

Timmy-Peggi doesn't own The Fairly OddParents, or any of it's characters. She doesn't own any of the other characters in this chapter or story. But some of them she may own in part cuz she made them up.  
  
Peggi-Okay, now this may be a little confusing since I don't know much about the show. If I'm wrong about any of the info in this chappie, just let me know in a review. I want to be as accurate in this fic as possible.  
  
Wanda-Well, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Timmy's Worst Day Ever  
  
Timmy Turner woke up early that morning. Cosmo and Wanda were still asleep. He got ready for school as he usually did. Everything seemed normal. Everything, that is, except for the fact that as he was walking into the kitchen he noticed that his fairy godparents were still not awake.  
  
'I wonder why Cosmo and Wanda haven't gotten out of bed yet. Better go check', he thought to himself. He looked into the fishbowl to see if he could find the sleeping fairies. "WANDA! COSMO!" He yelled into the bowl. Suddenly, two sleepy-eyed fish emerged from their plastic castle. "Morning already?" asked Wanda. "Yup. Why did you guys sleep so late?" "What do you mean, Timmy?" Cosmo inquired. "Well, I'm going to be late for school if I don't hurry. You two didn't wake me up like you usually do. So, why didn't you?" "Well," Wanda started, "Perhaps this is a bad day."  
  
Timmy walked to the bus stop. Aj and Chester were waiting for him. "Hey Timmy. Me and Aj were getting worried 'bout you.  
  
The bus finally came and the three boys got on. Everything seemed normal at first. All three sat in their usual seat, Aj closest to the window, Chester in the middle, and Timmy on the end. The bus turned the corner and suddenly, in front of everyone, Timmy fell of the seat into the isle. Timmy realized that neither of his fairies were with him. When he got back into the seat he noticed that everyone was laughing. Even Aj and Chester were laughing at him. He sat back down.  
  
When the bus arrived at school, everyone got off in the usual rush. Just as Timmy was about to exit, he tripped and fell onto the sidewalk. Chester and Aj helped him up. "You alright, dude?" Chester inquired. "Yeah. I think so." Replied Timmy, brushing himself off.  
  
Their first class began. Everyone was in their seats when the door opened. A substitute teacher walked in. She looked very young. She had long blond hair, stunning baby blue eyes, and an alabaster skin tone. She walked over to the desk and sat down very gracefully. Timmy stared at her very closely. He thought she was an angel. Then, suddenly, both Cosmo and Wanda materialized as a green and pink pencil on Timmy's desk. "Sorry we're late, sweetie, but we forgot you had school and fell back asleep." Wanda explained. "But I woke you up and told you." Timmy reminded her.  
  
Timmy's attention returned to the substitute teacher, who was now calling everyone's names for attendance. "Chester?" "Here" "Timmy?" "Here" He continued to stare at her face. He knew he was in love.  
  
"Okay. My name is Miss Masaki. But you can call me Tiffany, if you prefer. Now, Mr. Crocker left me the instructions, and he said that you had a history assignment due today. Could you all get that out, please? I'll come by to pick them up as soon as everyone has them placed on their desks." Timmy noticed that her voice sounded very beautiful. 'Forget Trixie. I think I'm in love with Tiffany.' Timmy thought to himself.  
  
"Okay. Would someone like to pick the papers up for me? How about you?" Tiffany said, pointing to either Timmy or Aj. Seeing the confusion she added, "The boy in the cute pink hat. Timmy, is it?" "Y-yes." Timmy replied in a squeaky voice. 'She likes my hat!' he thought to himself.  
  
Timmy got out of his chair. He smoothly picked up every paper in a timely manner. He had all of the papers in hand, when suddenly, as he was walking to the desk to hand them in, he tripped over his own two feet and fell on the floor. The history papers flew everywhere. Timmy turned scarlet red in the face and he heard the laughter of the class. Tiffany ran over to him. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked in a calm manner. "Um, I think I'm okay." Timmy replied. "Hm. Maybe you should go to the nurse just in case."  
  
Timmy walked slowly to the nurse's office. Suddenly, two fairies appeared next to him on either side. "What's going on guys?" "Well, sweetie, I think that today is just a bad luck day for you." Wanda replied sympathetically. "Kinda like Friday the 13th?" "No, not exactly." Wanda began. "It's more like one of those days when you get up on the wrong side of the bed." Cosmo explained. "Huh?" "I think what Cosmo means is that it's not a bad day for everyone, just you." Wanda interpreted. "Oh. Well, I wish this wasn't a bad luck day." "Sorry. No can do." Cosmo said in his 'oh well' voice. "It's in Da Rules. Unless we can find out what's making this a bad day for you, we can't fix it." Wanda continued.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda blanked out. When they woke up, they realized that they weren't in school anymore. In fact, they weren't even in the same dimension.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And with my evil authoress powers I put you through the ultimate suffering! A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Tea-She's lost it.  
  
Wanda-Well, the sooner Peggi gets reviews, the sooner she can continue with the fic.  
  
Pegasus-Peggi does accept flamez, even though she thinks they're hateful and mean. But they do help her in the sense that she knows what she must change to make her readers happy. So please review. Thanx. 


	2. Where are we?

Peggi-I decided to post already. Even without reviews, this is one of the most fun fics I've ever done. Since this is a crossover, my disclaimers are going to just keep getting longer, and more boring.  
  
All-Hoo boy. Here we go.  
  
Pegasus-As the co-host, it's my duty to bore you. But I think I'll be kind this time. So, in short, Peggi only owns the plot of this story, and nothing else.  
  
Peggi-Hmm.I think I prefer, Peggi doesn't own Yugioh, The Fairly OddParents, Kahn's video store,.  
  
Person in the audience-NNOO MMOORREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs out screaming*  
  
Pegasus-You see? My disclaimer was better. I told ya so.  
  
Yami-Can we get on with the story?  
  
Mokuba-yeah! This is getting boring!  
  
Peggi-Okay, and on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Where Are We? Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo looked around. They weren't in a school. They were in a forest or woods of some sort.  
  
"I wish we could be in the city" Timmy wished. There was a puff of smoke, another flash of light, and poof. They ended up inside of a music store. There were people shopping for CDs, DVDs, tapes, all sorts of video and music equipment.  
  
"Now where are we?" Timmy asked, a little frustrated. "I don't know." Wanda said, just as confused as Timmy. "OOOO!!!OOOO!!!!!!! I know! I know!" "Yes, Cosmo?" Wanda asked. "In a music store." He replied, very proud of himself. "No, really? How did you figure that out?" Timmy said sarcastically.  
  
They wander around, trying to figure things out. They don't know anybody they come across, and every time they try to ask someone, all they want to talk about is some tournament that they're entering.  
  
"This really bites. Hey, wait a minute. I have fairy god parents! I can just wish for stuff. Okay, I wish I knew where we are."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up and suddenly, a small boy with tri-colored hair appeared.  
  
"Where am I?" asked the boy. "That's what I wanted to know. My names Timmy Turner, and these are my fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda." "Well, my name's Yugi Muoto." "Yugi? What kind of a name is that?"  
  
Yugi just shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"It's the kind my parents gave me. And what kind of a name is Timmy?" "It's just a name. So, you don't have any idea where we are?" "Well, I think we're in Kahn's video store." "No, I mean what city are we in?" "Oh. We're in Domino city. Domino city, Japan." "JAPAN?! I'M IN JAPAN?!" "Did you take a wrong plane?" "No, I don't know what happened. It was like magic. One second I was in school, and the next I was here. Do you believe in magic?" "Sure. Look, I have to go. I'm going to be late for school, but first I'll take you to my house. You can stay there. My grandpa is going to be gone for about two weeks tending to his sister who came down with the flu, so while he's gone, you can stay in his room." "Thanks. This is really nice of you." "It's no problem. You can come to school with me tomorrow. I'll get you signed up today. And your names Timmy Turner?" "Yes. That's right."  
  
Yugi had already gone to school.  
  
"Man. This really bytes. I can't believe I'm stranded here. I know! I can just make a few wishes, and poof. Instant happiness. I wish for a pepperoni pizza." "Sorry Timmy. We can't." began Cosmo. "Why not?" Wanda continued, "Because it's in Da Rules. Because we don't know where we are, we don't know what kind of magic restrictions there are. Somebody may get hurt." "NO! That's so stupid!"  
  
Later on.  
  
Yugi finally came back to find Timmy playing with his dueling deck. When Yugi had come home to drop Timmy off he had placed his deck on the table and forgotten it.  
  
"Hi Timmy." "Hi. Hey, these are nice cards. What are they for?" "You don't know how to play Duel Monsters?" "No. What's that?" "Well, it's a card game. There are several ways to play it. You can play it with or with out holograms. The holographic duel systems created by Seto Kaiba come in many different forms. Stadiums, wrist bands, portables, and lots of other stuff." "So, how do you play?" "Well, you see those numbers? Those are attack and defense numbers"  
  
About an hour later.  
  
"Yay! I took all your lifepoints!" "But I just learned how to play!" "I know. But it's still exciting to win. You'll beat someone someday, and when you do, you'll be just as happy as I am." "So, is there anything else I should know about this place?" "Nothing really. Tomorrow you'll meet my friends. And some of my enemies. Today was the first day of school, and we got some new students." "How will I know who to trust?" "Just stick with me. I'll make sure you're taken care of. Uh-oh." "What do you mean by 'Uh-oh'?" "I never thought to ask what grade you're in. I just signed you up in all of my classes." "It's okay. I'm in fourth grade." "Oh no." "What?" "I'm in high school. I'm in the ninth grade. I'm just short. I guess I just wasn't thinking."  
  
Yugi frantically tried to catch Timmy up with everything he'd need to know in school, and it wasn't easy. Timmy wasn't very good at high school work, and it was hard for him to keep up. They didn't get to bed until 6:30. They woke up at 7:00.  
  
"Must.have.more.sleep.can't.go.to.school..with..you.Yugi." "Come on. You can't be late on your first day, otherwise you'll have even more work to catch up on."  
  
Finally they got to school. Timmy was happy because he now had a dueling deck. It was mostly fairy type cards. He got to hand pick most of his cards, but Yugi had helped him pick some of them out. His favorite card was the Wingweaver. Suddenly, a tall boy with black hair ran up to them.  
  
"Both of yous gimme your lunch money and nobody gets hurt." "Just then another tall boy ran over to them and punched the guy." "Hey Yug. Who's the other kid?"  
  
Timmy looked over the newcomer. He was tall and strong looking. Definitely not someone he would want to be on bad terms with. He had light brown eyes, blond hair, and a leather jacket.  
  
"This is Timmy Turner." "Timmy, 'eh? Finally someone with a normal name around here." "What's your name?" asked Timmy. "Joey Wheeler." He replied.  
  
The bell rang, and the three of them began to walk inside. It was Timmy's first day of high school, and Timmy was very nervous.  
  
  
  
Peggi-Well, that wasn't exactly a cliffhanger, which I usually like to end my chapters with, but that's okay.  
  
Pegasus-This fic isn't just a Yugioh-F.O.P. crossover. In fact, some of the crossings aren't even anime.  
  
Peggi-but since the only non-anime shows I watch are Cheers and the Cosby Show, don't be looking forward to too much else. I may have some of the Buffy people in this fic, cuz I do know a little bit about it.  
  
Bakura-I think I'm going to put you poor readers out of your misery.  
  
Ryou-Ahem. Yami, what have I told you about chainsaws and authoresses?  
  
Bakura-It's not a chainsaw. It's a hacksaw.  
  
Peggi- O.O  
  
Pegasus-I think I'd better end this before we lose another authoress to Bakura. Well, I guess there's nothing much to say, 'cept don't forget to review. We think that the next chapter will be the best one yet. The reason, you may ask? It's because Timmy duels someone at school. Well, bye. 


	3. Welcome to High School

Peggi-Muahahahahaha! I don't own Yugioh or The Fairly OddParents, but I do own the plot.  
  
Bakura-You can tell when she owns a plot. It usually involves stupidity, boredom, and pathetically annoying cliffhangers.  
  
Peggi-^_______________________^  
  
Seto-And to think. She's actually happy about that.  
  
Peggi-Well, in any case..ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
***  
  
Welcome to High School  
  
Timmy walked down the hallway with Yugi and Joey. Everyone was much taller than he and Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yugi? Did you by any chance advance a few grades?" "Nope. I'm just really short." "Oh. Okay."  
  
They entered a room. It was Yugi, Joey, and Timmy's first class. Timmy looked around. The tables were in groups, seven to a table. There were posters of planets, elements, and other science posters every where.  
  
"Okay, Timmy. In this class we're allowed to pick our own seats. Luckily, there's an extra seat at our table."  
  
Yugi let Timmy over to a group of chairs and desks. Yugi, Joey, and Timmy were the first of the group to arrive. A little while two others arrived. There was a blue eyed girl with brown hair down to around her shoulders. The other was a male. He had long white hair, brown eyes, and a necklace. It was a big circle with five triangle trinkets hanging from it. It had a triangle in the middle of the circle, and on the triangle was the same weird eye shape that Yugi's puzzle had on it. According to Yugi, there were seven golden item from Egypt that had magical powers. There was the puzzle, eye, necklace, ring, rod, scale, and the key. Timmy had already met Yami. He had heard that in ancient times Yami was a Pharroh who had saved the world from being destroyed. He had had Wanda and Cosmo turn into Duel Monster's cards. Yugi had given him two blank cards that he made for him when he found out about the fairies. He told Timmy that he could keep them with him at all times, but if the event to duel ever came up, to remove the cards that they were in. The two that had just arrived sat down.  
  
Joey was the first to speak. "Hi guys!" "Hi." Replied the girl. "My name's Timmy. What are your names?" Timmy said, not knowing what else to do. "I'm Tea Gardner. And this is Bakura." Replied the girl. "Pleasure to meet you, Timmy." The teen with the british accent added.  
  
(A/N:Okay, this is where writing in story sequence gets hard, so I'm switching to play mode to make this easier. I'll still have the descriptive paragraphs, so not that much will change. Only when someone is speaking)  
  
Just then, a third teenager walked in. He had mysterious blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a blue trench coat.  
  
(A/N:We all know who that is!!!)  
  
He walked over to Yugi. Teen in trench coat-Hello Yugi.  
  
Yugi-Hi Kaiba. Did you need something?  
  
Kaiba-No. I just wanted to say that you better not try to look smarter than me in this class. No raising your hand unless I say so, no calling out answers, and no getting straight A's on your homework.  
  
Joey walked over to the two.  
  
Joey-Hey, man. You don't tell Yug what to do.  
  
Kaiba-I wouldn't be giving me the instructions. After all, Joey, you're the dog. Not me.  
  
Joey's face turned red in anger, and he looked like he was just about to punch him when another teenager with brown hair in a triangle grabbed him and pulled him onto a chair.  
  
Joey-TRISTAN! I COULDA HAD 'IM!  
  
Tristan-Joey, you would have also been kicked out of this class.  
  
By the time class had started, Timmy knew most of his classmates names. There was Joey, Yugi, Seto, Tea, Weevil, Rex, Bakura, Tristan, Keria,(pronounced Key-re-uh) Jade, Tawny, Titilayo,(pronounced tee-tee-lay- oh) Lyviah(pronounced like Olivia but without the O) and Shizuka(pronounced She-zoo-ka). The people at his table were Yugi, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, and Weevil, who sat there because nobody else wanted him to sit at their table, and the teacher had to tell him where to sit. So far Timmy liked everyone in the class but Seto, Titilayo, Rex, and Weevil. Everyone, by lunch time, had found out that he was really a fourth grader, and they all felt sorry for him. For lunch he had a taco. Just when he, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were about to talk about the new movie that had just come out, Seto walked up to them.  
  
Yugi-I thought the deal was if I don't bother you, you don't bother me.  
  
Seto-I'm not here to bother you. I'm here to duel with Timmy.  
  
Timmy-You want to duel with me? But you'll win. I just barely started playing yesterday.  
  
Seto-So, you're chicken?  
  
Timmy-Fine. I'll duel you. Nobody calls me a chicken.  
  
By the time they had drawn their first five cards, there was already a big crowd of at least forty people. When they heard that Seto was dueling a boy who had just learned the day before and that the competition was really a fourth grader, they had to see for themselves. The duel basically went: Timmy plays a card, Seto destroys it, Seto plays a card, Timmy loses lifepoints. But somehow, Timmy was able to get both lifepoints to 500.(it was a bunch of magic cards.)  
  
Seto-Oh well. With this next attack, I'll wipe you out. Say goodbye to your lifepoints.  
  
Just then, Timmy remembered something that Yugi had told him. It was called the Heart of the Cards. Yugi told him that duels were won by the Heart of the Cards, and believing in your deck. Just when Timmy thought he was about to lose, he drew a card that he didn't expect. Just when he least expected it, he had drawn the one card that may clench the match for him.  
  
Timmy-All I can do is lay this card face down. It's your move.  
  
With one flip of a card, Seto turned over the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Seto-I use my Blue Eyes to attack your lifepoints directly.  
  
Timmy-No you don't.  
  
Seto-What do you mean?  
  
Timmy-I'm activating my magic card.  
  
Seto-YOU HAD ANOTHER MAGIC CARD?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SETTING A TRAP! I EVEN PREPARED WITH REMOVE TRAP!  
  
Timmy turned over the Soul Exchange card. Everyone stared in awe as Seto searched his hand.  
  
Timmy-You do know what Soul Exchange does, don't you? It allows me to switch one of your monsters with one of mine.  
  
Seto-But you don't have any monsters on the field!  
  
Timmy-Yes I do. I have lots of monsters in my graveyard. And my graveyard is on the field.  
  
Seto-That move is brilliant! Where did you come up with it? The graveyard on the field idea, I mean.  
  
Timmy-Yugi taught me. He said this guy named Pegasus used it on him at a duelists kingdom tournament.  
  
Seto-Oh. But I can't lose. Not to you.  
  
Everyone stared in awe. A beginner had beaten Seto Kaiba. They couldn't believe it. How could this be? The bell rang and they all began to walk inside the building.  
  
Yugi-Great match, Timmy!  
  
Timmy-Thanks. I couldn't have done it without the Heart of the Cards.  
  
Suddenly, Wanda appears out of nowhere.  
  
Wanda-TIMMY! COSMO IS GONE!  
  
Timmy and Yugi-What?!  
  
Wanda-He's not in your deck anywhere!  
  
Timmy-Oh no! I might have dropped him when I was separating the cards you two were in from the rest of my deck!  
  
Wanda-this is horrible! We have to find Cosmo. Fast!  
  
Yugi-You're right. But it's gonna have to wait. We have school, remember?  
  
Timmy-Wanda, how about you look for him now, and I'll help after school.  
  
Wanda-Alright.  
  
Wanda emerges from the card in her usual fairy form and begins to scour the area.  
  
Yugi-Come on Timmy. We'll be late for class. But don't worry. I promise I'll help you look when school's over.  
  
Timmy-Thanks.  
  
The two walk inside the building. Neither have any idea that they're being watched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Bakura-Like I said before. Pathetically annoying cliffhangers.  
  
Pegasus-Why couldn't you just tell us who was watching them?  
  
Peggi-Because I prefer to write most of my fics in cliffhangers.  
  
All-WHY?!?  
  
Peggi-Because I like to read fics where there is a cliffhanger. Well, actually I hate it. But then I always wind up reading the next chapter to find out what happens, so basically it keeps me interested in the story. So, I figure if I use cliffhangers too, the readers will want to know what happens next.  
  
Yugi-I still hate them just as much.  
  
Peggi-Anywayz, I wanna give a special thanx to Shine Pegasus for reviewing this fic.  
  
Joey-And for all of you who haven't reviewed this fic.  
  
Bakura-That's everyone but Shine Pegasus  
  
Joey-don't 4-get to review! 


	4. Like a note, but it's an actual chapter!

Peggi-This is just Peggi here. Sorry I haven't updated recently.  
  
James-You haven't updated ANY of you ficcies recently.  
  
Peggi-You know what? Shaddup!  
  
Marik-Aren't you the pleasant one tonight?  
  
Peggi-Yes. *big fake commercial smile*  
  
Pegsi-Aren't you going to tell them WHY you haven't updated in forever?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, we have company from out of state right now, my four cousins, and I've been really busy. *pant pant* somebody else continue for me!  
  
Seto-Okay.  
  
Peggi-NOT YOU SEDO KEEBA!  
  
Seto-O.O  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . . someone important  
  
Tea-Like me?  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Tea-Okay. And as of July 2nd, Peggi will be in Las Cruces with two of her cousins. So updating will be almost impossible.  
  
Peggi-I won't have much computer access, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I actually feel truly terrible!  
  
Malik-(yami marik)So basically she won't be working on ANY of her fics for a while.  
  
Marik-And needless to say, some of her readers are going to want to kill her.  
  
Peggi-So, instead of just getting to the point and shutting up, I'm going to get to the point and then type in a bunch of nonsense. So, here begins the strangeness of 'The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar and The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea (short) Anzu (and) Wheeler (sweet). . . uh. . .dun ask!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own anything! ANYTHING!  
  
Peggi-*snaps fingers and the E.D.D. (evil disclaimed dress) appears out of nowhere)  
  
E.D.D-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is badly mauled* OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . .  
  
Every author/authoress in existence-^________________^  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-Go Peggi!  
  
Nick-Poor disclaimer. I feel sorry for it.  
  
All authoresses minus Peggi-*give evil death glare*  
  
Peggi-I'd feel more sorry for me, if I were you.  
  
Nick-*who hasn't noticed the evil glares yet* How come?  
  
Peggi-*points to authoresses*  
  
Nick-*runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peggi-Oh! Idea! Since I won't be updating ANY of my fics, and this is going to be posted for ALL of my fics, I'll add in a little bit of everything to make up for it. . . that made no sense. . .I don't know what I meant.  
  
Tea-I do! So it's okay!  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Marik-That didn't make sense to me, but whatever you wanna do. . . this IS your fic. . . I think.  
  
Peggi-It is. Now, for 'Attack of the Yamis' I got a request from Mistress of goth, Kenzie, and Annoying one to join in, here goes!  
  
Kenzie, Mistress of goth, and Annoying One are on the computer (actually, Annoying One is bothering Adelianna who is adding another chappie to 'Desert Rose' just cuz I said so!) and suddenly, they are transported to a haunted mansion where Weevil is a zombie and uh. . .well, since I don't wanna spoil anything from any fics, most of the info I'll give for each fic is inaccurate to the fics plot line, kay?  
  
All-Kay.  
  
Peggi-Kay.  
  
Mistress of goth-Should I even ask where we are?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no.  
  
Kenzie-And who are you?  
  
Peggi-Peggi! And I'm speciaful!  
  
All-Um. . . okay.  
  
Marik-She's a little weird.  
  
Sophi-A LITTLE weird?  
  
Bakura-She's not weird at all. She's a psychopathic lunatic who doesn't deserve to live. . . and I'm a fool who just said that outloud in front of the psychopathic lunatic who just so happens to have Millennium Items AND authoress powers *gulp* *runs away while E.D.D is after him*  
  
All-*pull out bag of popcorn*  
  
Annoying One-I love a good teen slasher movie. Especially when the teen being slashed isn't acting, and it's not a movie, it's real life.  
  
Peggi-It's a good thing Bakura can't die. . .if he could, I would be mauled by a LOT of fangirls out there. . .and just for the records, I like everyone in the show. . . 'cept maybe Sedo Keeba, Eevil Weevil, and Keith. . . I just like to mess with everyone.  
  
Bakura-*limps back covered with scratches and bruises and looks like he was run over with a semi-truck* MESS WITH US? YOU CALL THIS MESSING WITH US?!  
  
Malik-She could have done worse. . .TRUST me.  
  
Bakura-I hate you Peggi. I really do.  
  
Peggi-*just giggles*  
  
Kenzie-Um. . .HELLO! US!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. I'm Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar.  
  
Annoying One-I'm annoying. I'm the Annoying one. Do you know where the Evil One is?  
  
Peggi-Um. . . oh yeah! I borrowed him for a while to give your sister a break. I can always use an extra prisoner. . . I mean guest to torture. . . I mean hang out with.  
  
Evil One-*runs into room* Ah! It's Peggi!  
  
Peggi-How'd you get out?  
  
Evil One-She. . . made. . .me. . . watch. . . *gasp* Funny Bunny!  
  
Loud music-*is heard from somewhere in the room*  
  
Pegsi-Funny Bunny!? Where?!  
  
Peggi-Yal need to leave now. . .well, Kenzie, Evil One, Annoying One, and Mistress of goth, cuz I'll need you for later in my 'Attack of the Yamis' ficcy.  
  
Marik-That is IF you ever decide to update.  
  
All-*glare at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*looks down, trying to look ashamed*  
  
Not Needed for Now People-*magically disappear*  
  
Peggi-I'm running out of plot for this note.  
  
Ghost from T.N.T.D-When do I appear in the fic?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .within the next couple o' chappies.  
  
Weevil-Why am I a zombie?  
  
Peggi-Cuz you're dead.  
  
Weevil-So why did I have to turn into a zombie?  
  
Peggi-*can't think of a good enough reason* cuz it's part of the plot?. . .  
  
Tea-You always say that to me when I ask something you can't answer.  
  
Peggi-shut up! Lemme alone!  
  
Marik-*is reading my e-mails* Um. . .the hottest thing since the invention of the sun?  
  
Peggi-Shut up Maru-Chan.  
  
James-Did you know your signature for your e-mails is REALLY long?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
James-I dunno.  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .just since I'm trying to waste space (sound familiar, Tea?) here's my e-mail siggie:  
  
Lotz o' Love, The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar (And the Insane Authoress' Intern, Tea *short* Anzu *and* Wheeler *sweet* AKA, tiffany thoms)  
  
This is the rather boring and log signature of the demented authoress Peggi J. Crawford, the obsessed Pegasus and Marik fangirl and the #1 Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. And I'm on a sugar high right now...which isn't different from any other time...but I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Marik-Why would they want to know that?  
  
Cuz this is my stupid signature and they will like whatever I tell them to like.  
  
Pegasus-You do realize that you can only boss the people in your fics around, don't you?  
  
Person reading this signature-Apparently she can control readers now.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil villain laugh you b****!  
  
Yugi-He's the King of Games!  
  
All-Yugioh!  
  
Yugi-King of Games!  
  
Ryou-*reads what we have written so far* Um...Peggi, Bakura cussed...well, actually he said b with a bunch of stars after it, but that's a cencored cuss word.  
  
*slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tattle tale...  
  
Ryou-^_^  
  
Pegasus-Was this supposed to be a signature?  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
Pegasus-I was just wonderin' cuz this is the longest signature I've ever seen.  
  
Yup!!!!!!!!!!!! I do everything in fanfics nowadays! e-mails, letters, signatures, homework...my math teacher gets very confused, but he likes to read my fanfics on the back of my papers but he told me not to make them so long i have to staple an extra paper to the back. but he has told me that he reads them and that i should be in the writing club. Then he gave me $3,000,000 and I now live in Japan in Kazuki Takahashi's house with all of my favorite YGO people.  
  
All-.....  
  
Marik-You live in your own little world, don't you?  
  
Yup! But it's okay. they know me there.  
  
All-Facefault.  
  
Joey-Oh brother.  
  
Tea-You said it, Joey.  
  
Joey-Said what?  
  
Tea-Never mind. Let's just finish this pizza so we can break our 'eating the world's most pizzas in one hour' record.  
  
Joey-KAY!  
  
Joey & Tea-*continue to eat pizza*  
  
Well, I'm outa stuffs to say, so bye readers!!!!!  
  
Readers-FREEDOM!!!!!!!!*all run away from the insane authoress Peggi J. Crawford*  
  
The End...or is it?... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...etc...  
  
All Readers reading this ficcy-*are either asleep or VERY bored*  
  
Peggi-Well, I'd better end this now before I kill someone of boredom. . .then there will be BAD law suits! Well, bye! 


End file.
